Dreams Can Be Eye-Opening
by SpanishPerson
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Problems. But it does have Angel (from Problems) in it. Beth has been having weird lately and it seems it's usually about two people. One boy with blue eyes and one girl with grey eyes to be more specific. Sh doesn't know why but these dreams have been bothering her until she comes to realize what they mean. *Sorry bad summary*


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking dead or the characters used in this story.**

**WARNINGs!–**

**• Characters might be Out Of Character.**

**• The story will probably (most likely) suck.**

**• I give you my many sorrys if it does suck.**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

No One's P.O.V

_The prison was silent, you couldn't even hear the walkers that roamed around in the abandoned halls. Nobody was there, no Hershel reciting things from the Bible, no Rick seeing things, no Carol cradling a fussing Judith, no nothing. It was as if all the people from the prison disappeared. Then suddenly you could barely just hear something, it started out so softly. Then as if by magic everybody came back talking and acting as if they couldn't hear a sound._

_The sound slowly got louder as more time passed and the steadily increasing sound became much more clear, but nobody noticed except a 17 yr. old blonde. The girl's name is Elizabeth, but everybody calls her Beth and she couldn't figure out what the sound was. Something else she didn't know was that two other teenagers were missing from the group. She sat in her cell, trying to get comfortable until her bed made a certain sound. It made a familiar creaking sound she's been hearing for the past hour, then it hit her. The sound was a bed creaking!_

_Out of curiosity she followed the sound until she was a few feet away from a certain brown haired, blue eyed boy's cell. She felt her heart break as she heard the air fill with the muffled sounds of moans and groans coming from inside the cell. Even though she was a few feet away she still heard the pants coming from inside the room._

_"Carl!" Beth heard a voice, she's come to dislike greatly, moan._

_Once she realized what was happening inside the cell she sank to the ground, wracked with sobs and yelled out, "NOOOOO!"_

"NOOOOO!" Was the hurt filled cry of Beth as she woke up.

Rapid footsteps could be heard coming from outside her cell then the cell doorways was yanked open. She didn't look up but she could feel everybody's eyes from her own group staring at her and wondering what was wrong.

"Beth are you alright?" the familiar voice of her sister asked.

Beth's P.O.V

I didn't answer Maggie immediately. Heck! I barely heard her question. I was too busy replaying the dream in my head, it felt so real. I kept my eyes closed and I didn't look up, but I could hear everybody leaving. I could hear some of their murmurs as they left.

"What's happening?"

"God...too early for this."

"I hope she's alright."

"–you...wonder what's wrong."

"–worry...she'll be alright Hershel."

Eventually their voices faded out. I didn't do anything for a while and I only opened my eyes when I felt cool hands touch my cheeks. The only thing I could see was a blurry person wiping away tears I didn't even know I shed.

"It's okay Beth. It was just a dream." Maggie said in a soothing voice.

"It felt so real." I choked out.

She sat on my bed and pulled me into a hug, "Was it the one you've been getting this past week."

I nodded still to choked up with my emotions. Ever since we found these two people, Alice and Sean and their daughter, Angel, about a month ago I've been getting nightmares. And not the ones where the walkers take away everybody I love but ones where Carl and Angel get together.

I know it's stupid but I've had a (secret) crush on Carl for a while now and the nightmares just really got to me. He understands me and know what's wrong with me by a look. Actually I'm surprised he isn't here with Maggie

"Dont worry Beth I'm sure the nightmares will pass soon." She assured me, "Besides I'm pretty sure Carl likes you so don't worry." She whispered.

I didn't believe her so I didn't say or do anything but sit in her embrace.

I know what she's thinking; she thinks that I have an infatuation with Carl because he's the only boy close to my age. I don't think it's an infatuation, I think–no I'm positive I love Carl.

It's weird since I didn't really pay him that much attention, but when the nightmares started I'd feel a sense anger course through me when I saw Angel with him. I didn't know what the nightmares meant so I ignored them and brushed them aside. The feeling of anger and something else I couldn't label kept increasing until I couldn't hold it any longer so I went to go tell Maggie.

She told me I liked him and was jealous that he was spending so much time with Angel, I scoffed at her and told her there was no way I was jealous of them. I told her I only liked Carl as a friend and was mad that Angel was taking my place as his close friend.

I left shorty after out talk, but her words kept ringing in my head.

_"You like him..."_

_"You're jealous of Angel..."_

_"You're jealous of the time they spend together…"_

I was in denial of what she had told me. I don't know when I stopped being in denial but when I was it was like the fact that I liked him hit me like a ton of bricks; I really like Carl Grimes!

I mean how can I not. We've all been through so much together, some of us are practically bound to get together. When I woke up from my unconscious state, when I saw my reanimated mother get shot, he was there (with my family and Jimmy) giving me a shoulder to cry on without any questions. He even gave me a shoulder to lean on when I was crying about Jimmy.

He's always been sweet to me and what attracted me to him the most would be how he used to get awkward and nervous around me. God he was so sweet! _Was._

Now that Lori's gone he's been more fierce and sometimes cold; he was kind of like a mini Daryl but he still has a soft spot for me and a new one for his sister Judith. And Angel.

"It's still late out." Maggie said breaking me from my previous thoughts "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

I nodded and let go of her, I just hope I could get some sleep.

The Next Morning

I was walking around the prison with my gun safely in its holster in case a walker or some other dangerous thing tried to hurt me when I saw something I wished I would never have to see.

Carl.

With Angel.

…

…

…

And they were kissing

My heart broke at the sight before me. I think I gasped because they sprung apart looking and turned to face me. I didn't want to stay there any longer so I ran, I distinctly heard them call my name but I paid no attention and ran back to my cell.

'I didn't know a second heartbreak could be worse than the first one.' I thought as tears slide down my cheeks.

"B-Beth?"

No! I can't face him! Not now! Not when I saw…it!

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

'No.' I thought, but then I realized this could be my chance to see of he likes me being even though I saw him kissing that…wench.

"Y-yes." I said as I looked him in the eye "This last month have you been having strange…er…_dreams_?"


End file.
